mikucommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
MENU
MENU Other site menu |This site is under construction. (このサイトは作成中です） ---- ---- Menu for making this Website 【メニュー】 'Help for International creators, Secondary User and Fandom' 【国際的に活動されるPさん、クリエイター及びファンの為のページ】 International Producers　【YouTube他の海外サイトで活躍を希望されるP、Artistのヘルプ】【ボカロPYouTube一覧準備】 Promotion of Original in Youtube 【Youtubeでのオリジナルのプロモーション準備】 ●How to Make an Account of Nico Nico Video and view Help page 【ニコニコ動画のアカウント作成方法と使い方と英文と中国語ヘルプページ補助説明】 ●How to use Region, Language setting, and Free Ad System of Nico Nico Video to Support Video 【ニコニコ動画の広告機能等の使い方と言語地域選択の英文補助説明と動画のサポート】 Free Ad System of Nico Nico Video 【ニコニコ動画の広告機能等の使い方とキャンペーン履歴及び動画のサポート】 Vocaloid Related Communities on Facebook and Websites 【Vocaloid関連のFacebookコミュニティーやWebsiteと動画のサポート】 For International Creators and Fandom 【国際的に活動されるPさん、クリエイター及びファンの為のページ】 Example of Secondary use and Permission 【二次創作利用と許可条件の例と説明】 Instruction for Secondary Use 【二次創作利用の手引き】 Instruction for Making Guidelines for Secondary Use 【作者Pさんによる二次創作利用ガイドライン作成の手引き】 Statement for Secondary Use by Producer (Test) 【ボカロ動画転載可否意思表示サイト(実験版)】 How to get permission from Producer 【英語での作者Pさんへの許可の取り方】 How to find Original Producer 【英語での作者Pさんの探し方】 YouTube Channel of Vocaloid P and Other Creators 【Vocaloid関係者 YouTube一覧】 Original Songs from Vocaloid Produces in YouTube【Youtubeでの作者本人の動画】 Listening of Recommended and New Songs Automatically【BGMとしてオリジナルのお勧め曲や新曲等を聴く方法】 ---- How to view or show Nico Nico Douga and others in English including your Website Help Viewing Original in English 【英語でオリジナル動画を閲覧するためのヘルプとお願い】 How to View Live Program in Nico Nico Douga 【ニコニコ生放送を英語で見て予約するヘルプ】 How to Make Reservation of the Live Streaming Program at Nico Nico Douga 【ニコニコ生放送の英語での予約方法】 How to view or show Nico Nico Douga in English【英語でニコニコ動画を利用するためのヘルプ】 YouTube Channel of Vocaloid P and Other Creators 【Vocaloid関係者 YouTube一覧】 Listening of Recommended and New Songs Automatically【BGMとしてオリジナルのお勧め曲や新曲等を聴く方法】 ---- To prevent or reduce problem (トラブル予防ページ) ---- How to Advice and Receive Advice 【アドバイスする方と、される方へ】 How to delete or change unwanted video of my song 【自作楽曲の気に入らない動画の訂正及び削除の依頼方法】 | Video List to Delete or Warn 【削除又は警告予定の動画のリスト】 Information of Copyright and Credits 【作品の著作権者とクレジット情報をまとめるフォーム】 Information of Deletion : Format to report deletion or copyright 【削除動画、アカウント、権利者等の調査報告フォーム】 For International MMD User and Producer 【英語圏でMMDを使用される方への注意情報】 | Wrong Translation of Video 【ビデオの誤訳とその周辺の問題】 ---- | How to use Wikia 【このWikiaの使い方】【日本語ヘルプ有】 日本の読者の方へ。 サインアップしてください。 言語を日本語に設定してください。 ガイダンスとその他の表示が日本語となります。 このwikiを使用することが非常に簡単になります。 http://mikucommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences Wiki Text used (HELP) 使用wiki構文ヘルプ References, Acknowledgement and Credit Discussion | 1ST OFFICIAL SAVE MIKU CONTEST | Save Miku's War of Graphics Contest ---- ---- ---- 'Vocaloid Live Concert and Event (Active topic)' Educational TV Program for Vocaloid Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Event and the Live Streaming in NND 2012 ---- How To Use Piapro in English 【ピアプロの使用方法の英語での勉強会】 http://mikucommunity.wikia.com/wiki/How_To_Use_Piapro Crypton made Website call Piapro to enhance "chain of creation". This is the translation of how to register to open an account in Piapro. Some help for understanding how to use Piapro is also include. This page is generated to help getting some idea in English and for studying Piaporo. (Under construction) Piapro Character License research　　【ピアプロ　キャラクター　ライセンスの勉強会】 Permissions and VOCALOID characters guidelines of INTERNET　 【インターネット社の　ボーカロイド　キャラクター　ライセンスの許諾条件及び勉強会】 ---- ---- ---- Additional Information ---- ---- International Site of Nico Nico Douga/Video. 【英語表示でニコニコ動画を見る方法と二次利用ガイド】 NicoNico video just started to open English site last year. Howerever, user may not able to view the comment of original Japanese site. The account is different from original Japanese site. Vocaloids Channel maybe similar to MikuBook in YouTube. It may possible to find the original creation and maybe able to contact to original Producer if you have an account. NicoNico.com English http://www.niconico.com/ http://www.nicovideo.jp/vocaloid Japanese Site Vocaloids Channel http://www.niconico.com/vocaloid/ Channels http://ch.niconico.com/ ranking channel http://www.niconico.com/vocaloid/ranking 【The embedding system is already working for Facebook.】 【Facebookでニコニコ動画とNico Nico.comの表示が可能に】 World of Nico Nico.com (Facebook) http://www.facebook.com/vocaloids.world Facebook of Nico Nico.co http://www.facebook.com/niconicocom Within the Vocaloid channel, ranking channel is opened including Total ranking, Monthly ranking and Daily ranking. When you open the USER INFO of the original Vocaloid works, It may possible to find the URL info of the Original Producer such as Blog and some additional information. Nico Nico.com opened the Facebook channel.Nico Nico.com also opened the Vocaloid channel of Facebook to inform and view original Vocaloid works in Nico Nico Douga/Video. The embedding system is already working for Facebook. ---- International Sites of Vocaloid 【Vocaloid関連の海外サイト】 http://vocaloidotaku.net Version of Hatsune Miku in the Works. （初音ミク英語版　Vocaloid 3について） http://vocaloidotaku.net/index.php?/topic/8336-english-version-of-hatsune-miku-in-the-works/ Vocaloid Wiki http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Vocaloid_Wiki Producer http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Producer YouTube links Song Lists http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Song_Lists Hatsune_Miku_Songs http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Youtube_List/Hatsune_Miku_Songs http://mikubook.com allows fans all over the world to recommend their favorite Vocaloid videos Other International Websites |MikuStar.com【MikuStar.com 】 |Blog of MikuStar.com【Blog of MikuStar.com】 Educational TV Program for Vocaloid ---- Construction aid for this Website http://savemiku.wikia.com/wiki/Project_Miku_etc ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Appendix （備考） Pop-up page in different tab　(新規ページタブで下記のページを開くリンク) ---- ---- 'Help for International creators, Secondary User and Fandom' 【国際的に活動されるPさん、クリエイター及びファンの為のページ】 International Producers　【YouTube他の海外サイトで活躍を希望されるP、Artistのヘルプ】【ボカロPYouTube一覧準備】 | Promotion of Original in Youtube 【Youtubeでのオリジナルのプロモーション準備】 | For International Creators and Fandom 【国際的に活動されるPさん、クリエイター及びファンの為のページ】 | Example of Secondary use and Permission 【二次創作利用と許可条件の例と説明】 | Instruction for Secondary Use 【二次創作利用の手引き】 | Instruction for Making Guidelines for Secondary Use 【作者Pさんによる二次創作利用ガイドライン作成の手引き】 | Statement for Secondary Use by Producer (Test) 【ボカロ動画転載可否意思表示サイト(実験版)】 | How to get permission from Producer 【英語での作者Pさんへの許可の取り方】 | How to find Original Producer 【英語での作者Pさんの探し方】 | YouTube Channel of Vocaloid P and Other Creators 【Vocaloid関係者 YouTube一覧】 | Original Songs from Vocaloid Produces in YouTube 【Youtubeでの作者本人の動画】 | Listening of Recommended and New Songs Automatically【BGMとしてオリジナルのお勧め曲や新曲等を聴く方法】 ---- How to view or show Nico Nico Douga and others in English including your Website | Help Viewing Original in English 【英語でオリジナル動画を閲覧するためのヘルプとお願い】 | How to View Live Program in Nico Nico Douga 【ニコニコ生放送を英語で見て予約するヘルプ】 | How to view or show Nico Nico Douga in English 【英語でニコニコ動画を利用するためのヘルプ】 | YouTube Channel of Vocaloid P and Other Creators 【Vocaloid関係者 YouTube一覧】 | Listening of Recommended and New Songs Automatically【BGMとしてオリジナルのお勧め曲や新曲等を聴く方法】 ---- |How to Advice and Receive Advice 【アドバイスする方と、される方へ】 | How to delete or change unwanted video of my song 【自作楽曲の気に入らない動画の訂正及び削除の依頼方法】 | Video List to Delete or Warn 【削除又は警告予定の動画のリスト】 | Information of Copyright and Credits 【作品の著作権者とクレジット情報をまとめるフォーム】 | Information of Deletion : Format to report deletion or copyright 【削除動画、アカウント、権利者等の調査報告フォーム】 | For International MMD User and Producer 【英語圏でMMDを使用される方への注意情報】 | Wrong Translation of Video 【ビデオの誤訳とその周辺の問題】 Statements from producers and copyright holders【作者の二次創作ガイドライン表明】 | Guidelines for Secondary Use of Vorcaloid Works 【作者の二次創作ガイドライン表明 in VFCA】 DaifukuP is making guideline wiki for secondary use to summarize data of Producers. 【二次利用のガイドラインを表明してるP】 http://www50.atwiki.jp/miku_guidline/pages/15.html | Instruction for Making Guidelines for Secondary Use 【作者Pさんによる二次創作利用ガイドライン作成の手引き】 | Vocaloid fans communication assistance (VFCA) http://vfca.web.fc2.com/ The purpose of the website is communication assistance of Vocaloid user and fans. 【サイトの目的は、ボーカロイドの使用者とファンのコミュニケーションの支援です。】 There are format of Japanese and English letter related to Vocaloid. 【ボーカロイド関係の英語と日本語の手紙の書式】 E-mail format for the application of secondary use to Japanese creators. 【作品の二次利用を申請するための、日本のクリエイターへの電子メールの書式。】 getting permission from Original Producer for re-upload to Youtube after secondary use to get permission from Original Producer for translation of video http://vfca.web.fc2.com/format_20120227.html You can also write comment for some help for the international communication. | Discussion in basic English 【英語初級で雑談&相談】Pさんも是非'】⇔Visit First |How To Use Piapro in English【ピアプロの使用方法の英語での勉強会】 http://mikucommunity.wikia.com/wiki/How_To_Use_Piapro Crypton made Website call Piapro to enhance "chain of creation". This is the translation of how to register to open an account in Piapro. Some help for understanding how to use Piapro is also include. This page is generated to help getting some idea in English and for studying Piaporo. (Under construction) |　Piapro Character License research【ピアプロ　キャラクター　ライセンスの勉強会】 |Permissions and VOCALOID characters guidelines of INTERNET 【インターネット社の　ボーカロイド　キャラクター　ライセンスの許諾条件及び勉強会】 ---- ---- Memo and Scrap 【メモとスクラップブック】 How to Change Credits Information 【作品の著作権者とクレジット情報】 Correction of videos 【Correction of videos】 ---- ---- Facebook